1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector for securing a member in an aperture of a supporting structure and more particularly to a connector for connecting a partially deformable member to a supporting structure in a manner to permit movement of the member in a first direction through the aperture of the supporting structure, but prevent movement of the member in a second direction through the aperture.
2. Description of the Prior Art P Non-metallic sheathed cable and flexible cord connectors are known for securing a sheathed electric cable to a junction box where the cable enters the junction box through a knock-out opening in the wall of the junction box. The primary function of the connector is to retain the cable in the junction box in a manner to prevent damage to the outer flexible sheathing or insulation surrounding the electric conductors by engagement of the connector with the cable. In addition, the connector is fabricated of a nonconductive material and serves to insulate the cable from the junction box.
U.S. Pat. NO. 3,056,852 discloses a strain-relief grommet for securing an electrical conductor passing through a knock-out opening of an electrical box to the wall of the electrical box. A pair of sections have mating tapered surfaces where one section passes through an aperture of the wall of the electrical box and is axially fixed thereto. The second section is axially movable into the passageway of the first section. The conductor extends through the first section and camming surfaces of the two sections prevent removal of the conductor from the wall of the electrical box. The section secured to the wall of the electrical box has a recessed portion with an enlarged shoulder to secure the section in the aperture of the wall.
The following patents are directed to other types of electrical connectors and grommets having the described specific features. U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,470 discloses an outlet box configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,393 discloses a yoke-shaped wedge. U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,163 discloses a gripping member of tubular shape. U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,430 discloses a bushing having two parts plus a tongue member. U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,687 is directed to a pair of shank sections forming a bushing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,446 is directed to a core portion having a plurality of arms extending therefrom. U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,665 discloses blade-like members with locking means provided thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,579 is directed to a plug member that is secured to a portion of a bushing body not engaged to the wall of the junction box. U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,205 is directed to a bushing with body portions and a plug in one body portion to engage a conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,014 is directed to a bushing outer shank portion having at least two sections and a channel through a shank portion that is recessed to receive a grip block. U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,582 is directed to a cam member journaled in a body cross-wise of the passageway of the body. U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,822 is directed to protrusions in grooves on the halves of a grommet.
There is need to provide a non-metallic connector for securing a flexible cable or the like in the knock-out opening of a junction box so as to permit movement of the cable into the junction box, but prevent the cable from being pulled out of the junction box in a manner which prevents damaging the exterior surface of the cable.